The invention is based on a restoring device for an adjusting element, in particular for a throttle device of an internal combustion engine. A restoring device is already known in which a return spring subjected to bending engages an actuation member in the restoring direction. An embodiment of such a spring has the disadvantage that if the spring subjected to bending should break, no further restoring force is exerted upon the actuation member and hence this member is no longer returned automatically to its initial position.